


The Notebook

by TotallyTinkerbell



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Library, Even has a crush, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: Even notices Isak at the library and gets terribly distracted from the studying that he is meant to do.His notebook slowly fills itself with drawings of the boy rather than with his history notes.Even knows he should just go up to his crush, it's a crush there is no point denying that, and say hi.Based on this prompt: https://twitter.com/evaesheim/status/888530998539038720 by @evaesheim on Twitter





	The Notebook

You would think that by being a year older than the students in his year, Even would know better. That after missing so many classes last year, Even would realize how he had no room for error this year.

You would think that Even had learned his lesson about how boys could derail your entire academic career by now. How that butterfly stomach could prevent you from falling asleep at night.

That feeling was dangerous. And Even swore he would stay away from it this year, as he was trying to graduate without distractions.

But how was he supposed to do that when the library – the place designed for studying without the distractions that his room with movie posters offered – became the biggest form of distraction itself?

Well not the entire library. There were old men reading newspapers, middle-aged men hunched over comic books and there was a lady who always wore yoga-clothes that was reading 50 shades at the library.

But one boy. One boy was always there without fault. In the little table in the far right corner by the window. Books sprawled out in 180 degrees around him, toggling away at his computer most of the time, occasionally writing down with pen and paper.

  
  


The first time Even saw him was on Wednesday afternoon, after his parents had a particular heated argument and he knew the library would be the only place to get work done. Only he didn’t really get much work done, and he gave up on finishing his essay in favor of looking at a random boy across the library.

Even didn’t mind. It was one wasted afternoon. He could make up for it the next day.

**

Only the next week the boy was there again. Same table. Same expression. And now Even had 2 drawings of the boy in the margin of his notebook. The mysterious boy. The mysterious in the library that somehow made it unable for him to focus, as he sat in the same seat as last week, from where his visual was perfectly within reach but not so obvious that Even could be accused of staring if he looked too long. He could be daydreaming and his eyes could innocently land on the boy at the table. Which he had actually done, several times.

**

Once is chance, twice is a coincidence. Three is a pattern. By all means there should be no cute boy by the window the third week in a row. But somehow this boy defied all logic because there he was, and Even smiled at the now familiar sight. A sight that kept him from doing the remaining 4 out of the 5 math problems he was supposed to finish. All in favor of daydreaming over a cute boy.

And it would probably remain a daydream too. Who was Even kidding.

For whatever reason the boy was there almost every day of the week, the chances that a boy so pretty and bright would ever even give him a second glance, was ridiculous. Boys like him didn’t like other boys. They probably had an amazing girlfriend who was very supportive and who came to pick him up from his study sessions at the library.

Yet Even could dream. And right now, the boy was the best thing about his visits to the library. It made him smile, and he got to feast his eyes while his mom stopped nagging about studying. It was a win-win. Aside for Even’s academics, that was. He would study at some point. Maybe.

*

By the 4 th time, next Sunday because Even had a ‘report due’ he told his mom, his feet took him automatically to the table three rows away. Even told himself there was no way the boy would be there on a Sunday. Even had no expectations. He was fully willing to study today, get back on track with everything.

But then why did he still felt a ping of sadness when he realized the boy wasn’t there. His table was occupied, and books were there were piled up. No computer. It had to be someone else that sat there now. Why was that so upsetting to Even? Had he really fallen that deep yet? Had he really developed a crush on this boy already?

Even’s smile faded right away. Reluctantly he pulled out his notebook and he sighed deeply. Then he opened it, and he stared at the little drawings he had made that took up half the page now, no longer contained to the margins.

Maybe the boy being gone now was for the best. Midterms were coming up and Even did have to study. So he studied that afternoon. Head buried in his books, getting a good amount of work done for a decent hour or so.

Even packed up his table that Sunday and he rewarded himself with a glance at the movie-section of the library. Since it was right next to the check-out counter, Even accidentally overheard two of the employees talking.

“No, sorry Sara. I’m pretty sure he’s into boys. He goes to Nissen too. Hasn’t come out that long ago, like… December or something. Apparently he commented on an Instagram post that he was ‘too tired of pretending.’”

Even slowed down his paces.

“Maybe… but he’s so cute. And he has been spending so much more time here these past few weeks. I thought maybe he liked me too.”

“Hmm, no I don’t think so. I think he might like someone else. His insta-posts are very vague but they hint that he has a crush too. You should check them out. Isakyaki is his Instagram.”

Even made his way home rather quickly after that, and he pulled out his phone to open up Instagram, and he started typing in the name right away: Isakyaki.

ISAK.

The boy finally had a name. It was actually him.

Right away, Even’s mouth displayed a fond smile. One of the latest posts was a picture with Isak and his friends. Not the most studious lads, Even concluded. Isak didn’t seem the nerdy type by the remainder of his posts either. At least nothing that would imply he would spend hours on end every week at the library.

Then he stumbled upon a cryptic post about ‘In another dimension, I would gather the courage to say hi to you’. In another post, he screenshot listening to ‘The Message’ by NAS which caused Even to think back to that time 2 weeks ago when the entire reading room had looked at him angrily as his music app decided to malfunction an blast a NAS song for a good 4 seconds out to the open instead of through his headphones.

Even ended up scrolling through all of Isak’s insagram posts, to the one where he was hugging a girl and to the earlier ones of him playing video games. Which turned Isak into an entire mystery to Even.

Why would a boy spend all his time in a library working on something while he could clearly be hanging out at the skate park with his other friends.

**

The next week, back on Wednesday afternoon, Even sat down with a smile again and flipped open his books. That smile faded however when the boy started packing up right away. The boy got up from his seat, and Even watched as he crossed the reading hall and left the library.

The discouraged feeling Even felt he used to channel into his studying. He had midterms coming up soon, and this Norwegian poetry stuff was not his thing. He should study now.

Eventually, Even had spent 10 minutes on a single page because none of what he read had stuck. And he knew the reason for it was the table that would be empty if he looked up, which he had avoided all this time.

Then, when he did, he almost fell from his chair. There he was once again. Right back in his usual seat, as if he never left. The only thing different was that he now had a cup of coffee and he was typing something on his phone. And he wore a snapback. And wow, that was a sight.

Even immediately opened up his notebook and started drawing. Once he drew him sipping his coffee, with a content smile on his face for the refuel of caffeine. The second time he drew him with a snap back on.

*

The next weekend, Even’s mom nagged about his upcoming midterms so Even found himself in the library again that Sunday, but he didn’t really mind. It had become a place of happiness and warm feelings now, even if Isak wouldn’t be there. If someone else was on his seat like the week before.

He was prepared for that. Which was why it was a surprise when Even turned around the corner and the image was back like it was on Wednesdays. The image fit perfectly again. 180 degrees of books sprawled out, computer in the middle, and toggling on the keys.

So maybe Even wouldn’t get to work on his midterms today. That was fine. He still had time. He spent his afternoon drawing Isak working in a laboratory after he saw the cover of one of his books was biology.

**

When Even walked back into the library the next Wednesday, 2 days before hid midterm, he noticed something was different. Again the image was off. But it was certainly Isak sitting there. But there was no computer, no books sprawled out. Just the one book.

It was tilted on the edge of the table as he read through it. Even could tell the cover of it had a galaxy on it, which made him frown a bit. What was he reading about?

Even was curious. He wanted to know more about this boy. Find a way to approach him aside from ‘hey I saw you listened to Nas because I creepily discovered your insta.’ That wouldn’t work well.

But Even also knew he shoudn’t have that desire in the first place. He shouldn’t obsess over some boy again and waste his time because in the end he would never stand a chance.

So he willed himself to study. He had a Norwegian midterm on Friday, and he had to pass. And if someone discovered he went home that night and made a drawing of Isak talking about the universe, he would deny it.

*

That Friday, Even skipped on bringing his books as he ditched his friends who went to a party hosted by a guy Even couldn’t stand. He only carried his sketchbook around. There was no more use in pretending that he came here to study. Midterms were over now, and Even could relax. He could sit at the library and just draw.

He even went in a little early at 1PM. Maybe he could be there before Isak would. He could pick another table, maybe? Change the angle? Then again, there was a very angry lady making crosswords next to the remaining free table.

Even decided his current position was fine. He also realized then that it started to look a lot like stalking, but it wasn’t entirely. Even admired the boy. His focus, his determination. Even only wished he hadn’t developed a giant crush so he could be half as focused too.

Arriving early also meant Even had the time to look around. The yoga-lady was there, which made Even realize she probably never really did yoga.

Isak arrived 15 minutes after Even had sat down, and for a moment Even thought he saw Isak looking in his direction. But he must have mistaken, because when he looked up, Isak was back to looking at his books.

*

On Sunday, Even arrived later than usual, partially because his mom argued that ‘he could take it chill with the library stuff and that he should help her fold the laundry first.’

Even’s mom was really under the impression that he spent hours on end every week, studying at the library for a german test, or a science homework. She had no idea Even only really went to the library to see the boy.

So when he got there two hours later, he knew there was a chance Isak was already gone.

To his relief, he wasn’t. And Even’s seat was right there for the taking, so he sat down with a smile.

He had smiled so much, his cheeks had started to hurt. And he was pretty convinced that his stares had gone less and less subtle day by day now. And he knew he was getting into dangerous territory every time his heart picked up speed as he walked to the reading area.

He was getting into serious trouble over this boy, and his conscience told him to just go home. Give up on the hope that one day he would gather the courage to go talk to the boy.

Even got pulled out of his self-confrontation and the drawing of Isak, when a dull sound came from across the reading hall, and Isak reached to the ground. When he got up, the book he had dropped in his hands, he seemed to blush and he avoided the eye contact of the many people in the reading room who looked at him with angry glances.

The boy ended his embarrassment by gathering his things and getting up holding his book. It was certainly a book with a galaxy on it, Even could tell now. What would have been in there that made the boy startle so much that he dropped the book?

Even watched him walk to one of the aisles of the library. From where he was seated, Even could tell the boy stopped around three quarters in, and then he must have slid the book back into place because he left the library without it.

The boy was gone, and Even’s brain was racing 200 miles an hour. He should certainly not go to that aisle and check which book the boy was reading. He should certainly not consider using it to strike up a conversation. And okay the idea of keeping the book hostage and force the boy to scan the reading room and see if anyone had it was a bit too desperate, but the other ideas…

For now Even was fine with just coming up with the plan, and he decided to execute it next time. So Even studied. With the biggest grin on his face.

**

Next Wednesday, Even arrived as early as he could, and he made his way to the isle where the boy had tucked the book back. Three-quarters in, Even stopped and he looked at a section on parallel universes. The book with the galaxy cover wasn’t hard to find, and Even opened it slowly, as if it was fragile.

As fragile as the happiness of seeing the boy appear week after week. Fragile because Even’s entire happiness for entering the library these past 5 weeks had been because of simple luck. Chance. Fate.

With a daring intent not to let his happiness depend on those things, Even ripped out a note from his notebook and started scribbling.

‘Hey there stranger by the window. I saw you reading this book once’ not at all stalking, Even added in his mind. ‘Parallell universes huh? Pretty cool.’ Damn this was lame.

Even folded up the note and put it away. New page.

‘Hi. You don’t know me, but I know you. I’ve seen you at the library a couple of times, but you always seem very busy. I saw you reading this book, so I took a chance to send this message. I don’t know much about parallel universes but I would love to learn more about it. Let me know if you’d ever want to talk about it. – E.’

Even left some room on the bottom of the note for a reply, in the wishful thinking that the note would be read by the boy he wanted to.

Even didn’t realize that several people could stumble upon that note as he was already on his way back home again, after spending an hour at the library with his chest pounding in his heart.

Because he really did do that. He wrote a note to Isak. Who, there was no denying of it, was his crush. His crush who he just set up a secret messaging system in a book about parallel universes with. How much of an epic lovestory-script was this?

That night, Even allowed himself to check Isak’s Instagram. He saw Isak posted a picture of himself and a guy named Jonas, his best friend probably. The picture was taken at KB, and posted no more than an hour ago. Isak had captioned it with ‘when best friends give you advice on romance but the advice sucks.’ Below, in the comments, Jonas had typed ‘Just go for it.’

Even smiled at that. Isak’s friends seemed supportive. Even if he knew that the boy Isak was in need of advice for was probably someone from their school. Even found comfort in knowing Isak had the support of his friends.

*

On Friday Even walked into the library under the guise of going to a pregame with some friends, as he walked up to the building.

Even forced himself again to keep his hopes in check. Isak had a crush on another boy, not him. And so what if he left a note. It was a talk about parallel universes. He could learn something. Or maybe he hadn’t even read it. Maybe Isak was done studying and he wouldn’t be at the library anymore. Maybe someone else discovered the note and Even was made to look like a complete fool.

Yet when he turned around the corner the butterflies in Even’s stomach fluttered as much as the weeks before, and Even knew he was fucked then.

The boy was tapping his pen while staring out of the window. It almost seemed like the minute Even walked from behind the first row into the reading area, the boy snapped out of his daydream and he returned to work. But with less vigor than usual. He was now just lazily grazing the back end of his pen over the sentences in his book. He seemed distracted. Unfocused.

Even turned his head back to his own desk as he went over the plan in his head. If he had read the note, he was probably wondering who had sent the note. And it could be anyone. Did he even know the note was meant for him? How many people read that book about parallel universes?

Deep in thoughts about the failures of his plan Even almost missed how the boy walked into the aisle, the one with the book in it, and paused at the same section three quarters in. Even was unable to see what the boy did there, but he did see him walk on after a minute or so.

Even made sure the boy was out of the library when he got up, his chair screeching the ground because of his enthusiasm, and he made his way back to the isle. He read it. He was certain. And he was also pretty certain that he had just written a reply.

Even grinned when the book stuck out of the section a little bit, a sign that it had recently been pulled out. And as he did so, he found his note. And the handwriting below his.

‘Hi. First of all, I’m pretty sure this qualifies as stalking by some sort. If you’re the middle-aged man reading the comic books every 3 rd Wednesday of the month, then I should tell you that I’m 17. And not interested.’

Even laughed. He actually laughed, which caused for someone to shush him. Then his eyes returned to the paper.

‘If you’re not, then I would gladly discuss parallel universes with you. And I promise I’m not actually very busy. I’m more at the library for the view than anything else. – Isak’

Even decided not to reply to the note, but he didn’t leave it up to chance for anyone to find it so he took it out just to be sure.

*

The next week Even didn’t make it to the library at all. His parents needed him at the house to help out because they were having guests over, and his friends were on his back complaining he never spent time with them. The only tether he still had of Isak was the note he held in the pocket of his jacket.

So he stayed home with his parents, and hung out with his friends. However when he got into a fight with Mikael, Even’s feet brought him to the one place where he knew was happiness. And it also happened to be a shelter from the rain, which had started to pour down. It was a  **Sunday** afternoon. Even hadn’t been at the library all week.

And then it hit him. He never replied to the note. Maybe Isak thought Even wasn’t interested anymore. He had taken the note leaving Isak with nothing to hold on to. No hope. For over a week.

A bit hesitant he walked into the library, the hood of his jacket still over the hood of his hoodie and his hat. As if the mountain of layers would protect him from the potential of Isak not even being there anymore. Of him being tired of waiting for a reply.

Despite of it, Even walked through the isle. Even decided to keep his head down until he reached his regular table, not willing to look up and be disappointed yet. Even prepared for the worst. For an empty table.

When he looked up, his heart broke a bit at the table being empty indeed, and he rubbed his eyes as he made his way to his own table. He had fucked up. Royally fucked up. Now Isak thought he wasn’t interested anymore.

Then Even froze, when he saw someone was sitting at his usual table. And not just someone.

Isak.

Isak was looking right at him. And then he smiled.

“Hi.”

Isak was talking to him. Fuck, Even should say something back.

“Hi, Isak.” Even said.

Isak’s eyes widened at that. Then his shock turned into a smile, and a blush as he went to sit down.

“I hoped it was you.” He said.

Even blinked, once again his brain needing a few moment to catch up.

“Hoped what?” Even asked. Even never hoped anything. No, that was a lie. He hoped with his entire being. Hoped that some day, Isak would see him.

“The notes. They’re yours.” Isak said, tapping the book. “Took you long enough to come back.”

Even’s brain then reminded himself of his own stupidity.

“You said my name, so it had to be you.”

Even nodded. He just nodded.

“So I think it’s only fair game I know yours now?”

Even smiled then.

“Even. Even Bech Næsheim.”

“Even… Nice to meet you. Isak Valtersen.”

Even chuckled.

“I know. I stumbled upon your Instagram.”

Isak frowned at that, then smiling.

“Alright. Well you’re ahead of me then. I just found out your name. Are you sure you haven’t been stalking?”

“To my defense, the girls at the check-out desk were gossiping about you.”

Isak glanced over to where the check-out counter was, and nodded then.

“Well, in a parallel universe they would have been gossiping about you.”

Even smiled widely and Isak smiled in return.

“So, parallel universes, where do I begin?” Isak asked.

Even told Isak to begin wherever he wanted too, and Isak started talking about how he believed there were infinite universes with infinite different possibilities. Isak asked Even if he was into that stuff, and Even sheepishly admitted he wasn’t, not really. Isak didn’t seem offended. Instead he asked what Even’s interests were.

Even replied saying he loved movies, and Isak started throwing around a raging review of the latest Marvel movie which made Even cringe, and he stated he would teach Isak proper music taste.

“I’m serious.”

“You are?”

“It’s a date.” Even replied, nodding confidently.

Isak blushed at that, looking away a bit shyly.

“Do you want it to be a date, Isak?” Even asked him.

Isak looked up at Even, and for a moment he was too mesmerized to answer.

“Well I think the library might start to charge us if we hang out here every week much longer.”

They both laughed at that.

Isak then explained his mom went through a rough patch those first few weeks, so Isak came to the library to study. Even told Isak he went to Bakka, and Isak explained that he went to Nissen but Even probably already knew that. Even did. Isak asked Even if he was a ‘98er then, but Even stated he was ’97. Isak didn’t pry to find out why he had doubled his final year.

They stayed like that for an hour, sitting in front of each other talking in hushed voices.

After an hour Even asked for Isak’s number and Isak passed his number, before he said he had to meet up with some friends. Even nodded as he watched Isak leave, and his heart calmed down in his chest after a little while, his body finally relaxing though.

*

The next time Even saw Isak, the boy was standing in front of the library entrance, and he smiled at Even fondly when he walked up to the building.

“I’m ready to be blown away by your movie knowledge.” Isak announced.

Even laughed and told Isak he was in for an enlightening, before announcing there was something he had to get inside first.

Isak followed him inside, and Even made his way to the section with the books on parallel universes. He slowed down his step a bit when he noticed the book was gone. Their books was gone.

That’s when Isak chuckled from behind him, and he zipped open his backpack.

“Hope you’re ready to be blown away by parallel universes too.” He said.

They both laughed at the fact that they had the same idea about checking out the book from the library. Even then walked to where Isak was standing halfway through the aisle, and he stood close to the boy.

“I already know the subject so much, I will probably make a movie about it.”

“Oh yeah? And what would it be called?”

“Hmmmm… Yellow Curtains.”

“Yellow curtains?” Isak asked.

Even nodded. He then looked down and changed in between their hands and Isak’s eyes, to see if he was okay with it. Isak’s cheeks turned pink a little as Even took his hand in his.

“It would be about a boy who likes this other boy but he’s too scared to approach him. So he writes notes in a book, hoping the boy finds them. And he lowkey insta-stalks him, finding out he has a crush but keeping his hopes low.” Even started explaining as they walked out of the library, their hands intertwined.

Isak laughed at that, bumping against Even’s shoulder. “It was you, silly.”

Even just smiled back, then returning to his concept. “Anyways, so yeah. And then there would be this other universe where he would’ve walked up to the boy and he would’ve sat down and introduced himself right away because the boy was very cute. And the only thing that would be different, aside from what the boy would do, would be that the library in the second universe had different colored curtains. Yellow curtains.”

Isak was looking at Even in wonder the entire time, but now he stood still.

“And once they know how they both feel?” Isak asked then.

Even smiled and stood still too.

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

Isak smiled. “Are you planning on making it a tragic lovestory?” he asked.

Even frowned and shook his head with a smile.

“No. No, I don’t think it would be tragic for these two boys.” Even said.

Isak nodded, moving closer.

“But a lovestory?”

Even nodded, softly.

“I think maybe they would kiss.”

Isak smiled.

“I think I love their story already.” He said.

Then their lips were pressed together, and they both smiled at the thousands of butterflies that went through their stomachs right now.

After a few moments of giggling, Isak looked at Even and he reduced his grin to a soft smile. A fond smile.

“So, what movie are we going to watch.”

To that, Even smiled back and he nodded, then continuing his walk.

“Well I would have to test your level first, to see what you’re capable of enduring. If I say ‘I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a year’…” Even said.

Isak frowned and laughed, shaking his head. “No idea.”

Even rolled his eyes at that, but his smile never faded.

“Oh boy, you’re worse than I expected.” Even raised his eyebrows at Isak and he smiled.

Isak watched the lights of downtown Oslo pass on Even’s face for a few moments, just taking in that this was happening. A date. For them.

This was so right.

Then he ducked his head a little bit. “It wasn’t over. It still isn’t over.” He mumbled out quietly.

Even’s face beamed up and he looked over at Isak, who blushed slightly and shrugged.

“It’s the Notebook.” Isak added.

Even nodded. “It is.”

“I didn’t get 365 notes though.”

They had now arrived at the park, and Even guided them to a bench. They then sat down and Even opened his backpack. He smiled as he handed the content of it over to Isak, who frowned.

“What is this?”

“It’s the notebook.” Even said, encouraging Isak to flip it open.

Isak’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the drawings of himself. Several pages of them. Then he looked up at Even after flipping through several in wonder.

“How many times did you draw me Even?”

Even shrugged, a smug smile on his face. He then took out his phone and he smiled down as he started at it. Then the minute jumped, and Even looked up.

“21. I drew you 21 times.”

Even held up his phone which read 21.21

 


End file.
